


Draco de Irae

by sunkenshipsanddreams



Series: Ships has Poetry! [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Fiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkenshipsanddreams/pseuds/sunkenshipsanddreams
Summary: First in a series of poems. More to come soon!
Series: Ships has Poetry! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617868





	Draco de Irae

**_Dragon’s Wrath_ **

**_Flames of the forgotten,_ **

**_Do not hesitate._ **

**_Heart of the besotted,_ **

**_Remember your fate._ **

**_Hatred and carnage,_ **

**_Become as one._ **

**_War is a dead sage,_ **

**_And you his son._ **

**_Anger to all,_ **

**_Should stand in your wake._ **

**_Never must stall,_ **

**_For his life is to take._ **

**_Dragon who carries my love and his soul,_ **

**_Let go of your seething rage._ **

**_Bring back home your brilliant scroll,_ **

**_And shatter free your cage._ **

  
  



End file.
